highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Balberith
Hades (Formerly) Realm of the Dead (Formerly) Alliance of Hell (Disbanded) Team Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King (Disbanded) Xenovia Quarta's Peerage |Status = Alive |Ranking = Super Devil Rook (2 Mutation Pieces) |Voice Actor =}} Balberith is one of the hundred thousand artificial Devils that were created by Hades using the flesh of Lilith and the Book of Lucifer. He’s one of the two devils to be born with a power of a Super Devil, along with Verrine. Appearance Balberith has the appearance of a muscular youth around his early twenties with bronze hair. Personality Balberith has a cold expression and rarely shows any emotions. However, he appears to at least have some interest in finding an opponent who can possibly challenge him, being disappointed in his battle with Mahabali and looking forward to fighting the Heavenly Dragons who are called the strongest in history. He wishes to have a father's love after reading the book of Parent and Child, aiming to search for a father after Hades confirmed he is not his father. After watching Issei’s fondness for breasts and reading the kanji of breast, he came to believe that Issei could be his father. After seeing Issei as a father and watching the Oppai Dragon show, Balberith’s personality changed to the point he became much more cheerful and more childlike, refusing Gressil and Sonneillon when they attempted to have him walk with them and ignoring their insults. He releases his massive aura when something excites him such as the Oppai Dragon hat and a letter from Issei. History Balberith was born in the Realm of the Dead, created by Hades with Lilith’s flesh in order to use him for his army in opposition to D×D. At some point, he joined Team Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King under the leadership of Zeno to participate in the Azazel Cup. Plot Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Balberith made his first appearance in Volume 24, participating in the Azazel Cup as a member of the team Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King. He and his team were up against Mahabali's team at the Azazel Stadium under Scramble Flag rules. Balberith and his team managed to win without a single scratch with Balberith taking Mahabali’s flag. He later meets Issei Hyoudou and Vali Lucifer, lamenting the ease of defeating a god and wondering if they will be worthy of battle as the strongest Heavenly Dragons in history. Saying he will look forward to meeting them in a match, he then leaves with Verrine. In Volume 25, Balberith and Verrine was lodging in the village of the Satan’s territory and watching the tournament. Balberith was reading a folklore book about Ddraig and Albion. He told Verrine wants to fight Ophis, but Verrine told him that the Two Heavenly Dragons are for the best because Ophis is under heavy protection. Balberith then reads a book about Parent and Child and asked Verrine about Lilith being their mother then who is their father, Verrine answered that it could be Hades despite that she knows he hates devils and they are just pawns to him. But Balberith corrected her that Hades gave a clear answer that he is not their father. He asked Verrine if she wants a father which she doesn’t know but she wants a big brother, Balberith believes he will be her big brother which Verrine jokingly answered she is the older one judging she was born first. After watching Issei’s victory against Team Leisure of the Kings, Balberith became interested in Issei and look at the recordings of his previous battles against Riser Phenex and Sairaorg Bael and saw his power-ups was through woman’s breasts and began to wonder of how attained the power to defeat Gods with his obsession of girl’s breasts. He gets lost in thoughts of the word Chichi and started to believe Issei might become his and Verrine’s father. Balberith reappeared in True Volume 2, watching the Oppai Dragon show and sent a letter to Issei. He was approached by his fellow teammates, Gressil and Sonneillon, who offered Balberith to walk with them, but he refuses as he wanted to continue to watch the show, much to their annoyance. They once again ask him to go with them so they can go pick a fight with their opponents in order to show power, but Balberith instead ask them to watch the Oppai Dragon show with him, so they can learn about the Gremory peerage and the Two Heavenly Dragons, annoying them even further and left him. Verrine arrived to see Balberith to give him a box and quickly snatch out of her hands, containing a letter from Issei, tickets, and a hat for Balberith to go see the show. Balberith and his team were up against Diehauser Belial and his team in the first match of the main stage, but they were defeated because Balberith was using Issei’s Oppai Dragon fighting style and he was angrily questioned by Gressil and the rest of the team members. In True Volume 3, Balberith went to Kyoto with Zeno to buy some Oppai Dragon merchandise until it was sold out to another fan that made Balberith envious and nervously went to the cashier to ask for a Oppai Dragon Dororon Youkai Clear Version and became dumbfounded when he got what he wanted. Zeno went to tell Balberith to return home after getting the Oppai Dragon figure until the Youkai village was under attack by the artificial devils that causes Balberith to go the area and witness the artificial devils crushing a Oppai Dragon fan’s figuring, enraging Balberith. He stood up to the devils to asked them if they know how important those figures are, causing them to laugh at him, and eventually Balberith angrily punched one of them that sent him flying backward far away and continued to asked them about the importance of the Oppai Dragon figure. The devils started to recognize Balberith, but he was punched by the latter before he could finish and tells the last remaining not to call it small and the importance to those bought it, he started take out the last devil and proceeded to take out all of the devils that was attacking the Youkai village with his punches, kicks and aura bullets, causing Zeno to panic about explaining his actions to the higher-ups. After that was settled, Balberith gave up his figure to the Oppai Dragon fan that was crying, which causes him to smile and left with his mother, and after that Balberith started to become emotional as he was crying when he realized his body is bigger than the kid. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Balberith possesses immense demonic power. In fact, he and his fellow Devil Verrine were born as irregulars, being considered Super Devils and frightening even Hades from the time they were just born. His aura is strong enough to cause even the battle maniac Vali to be covered in beads of sweat. Immense Strength: Balberith possesses immense power, so much that he's considered a Super Devil vastly above Satan-class. He was able to defeat Mahabali, the prince of the Asura and one of the strongest candidates in the Rating Game World Tournament, without a single scratch. He was even described as potentially capable of fighting a Dragon God by himself. Hades believes that with Balberith's power on his side he can almost guarantee victory against D×D and their allies. Flight: Being a Devil, Balberith can fly using his devil wings. Quotes *(Fan letter to Issei)" I am really interested in Oppai Dragon. The reason is because whenever I see Hyoudou Issei-san, I always get goosebumps. I have always watched all Dragon episodes on TV. I really like it. I have a mother, but I don’t have a father. Whenever I watch Oppai Dragon, there are times when I wonder, is this what it feels to have a father? If I say that I want a father, would Hyoudou Issei-san be my father?" (Shin Light Novel 2, Life.2 The Main Battle of the Rating Game World Tournament Begins!) Trivia *Balberith comes from the demon Berith, also known as Baal-Berith, who was the God of the Canaanite city, who later came to be viewed as a demon Baalberith by Christian demonology. *Balberith became a fan of the Oppai Dragon show. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:Mythological Figures Category:Alliance of Hell